


invisible string

by AnaGuedes



Series: Muggle AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: Hermione didn't knew when - or how - her feelings for Ron changed, but knew that something was always pulling them together.inspired by "invisible string" by taylor swift
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Muggle AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702228
Kudos: 10





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> I'm not going to promise something amazing, but I can assure you it comes from the heart.
> 
> (no need to listen to the song, but you should stream "folklore" and cry)

The flowers were starting to bloom, reminding her that spring started not long ago. Being stuck in a school wasn't so bad in those days, with the perfect tree to read during her free time. 

Hermione Granger was that type of girl, who would rather do her homework under that tree, so she could be around her friends playing football or just doing weird activities for extra points. She could see Harry, Ginny and her colleagues discussing tactics for a future game; Luna, Neville and Rolf scanning plants for a biology task. Hermione also could see some other girls in benches with papers between them, and other students just pretending it was a weekend. 

It didn't take long to realize the scent coming from the entrance of Hogwarts. Vanilla sure was more dominant than any flower could be at the moment. Hermione, involuntarily, smiled. She saw the red-head driving a small lorry of yogurt to help raise money to pay for his education. Unlike Ginny with the football scholarship, Ron needed — or, rather wanted — to help his parents with school. He was wearing the shirt she gave him last Christmas under that apron. 

The students lined up to get a yogurt. Even if it wasn't that hot, the sense of cold and sweet made them think of summer days approaching and schooldays being gone. Hermione closed her notebook for a second. He was being charming as usual, and she didn't quite know when did all changed. Being friends since they were eleven-years-old, never crossed her mind that would, one day, fall for Ronald Weasley.

Hermione saw how Neville would buy, shyly, a yogurt as a gift to Hannah Abbott all across the lawn; or how Harry and Ginny shared one like no one noticed how close they become over the winter break; she could even see a couple of girls and boys not being timid on sharing kisses and teasing with the treat. How lucky would she be when finally understood those feelings of butterflies on her stomach, and perhaps being together with Ron.

The horn was sounded after the yogurt ran out (not before Ron saved one for her and some of his favourite teachers, like McGonagall and Hagrid). Soon after, he jumped out of the lorry and paved his way to her and his friends. Ron sat across from her near the tree, almost laying completely on the grass. The sun highlighted his freckles, and made his hair more orange. Hermione liked that. 

"What?,“ “Ron asked her after noticing she had eyes on him. “Nothing, really.” “Hermione said opening the notebook again, blushing and telling herself to stop the daydream. She knew he didn't believe her yet, wanted to pretend it wasn't obvious.

Hermione sensed he was shifting position, coming closer to her under the tree, peeking her notes. She, playfully, took it away and giggled. Looking at him, her heart skipped a beat and had a tingling feeling on her body. She thought she knew what teenage love was when the exchange year happened, and Viktor Krum become smitten of her (and she can say she was also smitten by him as a person, not as the football player). Now, Hermione doubt what she once felt and wish she could read a book about how to know exactly the stages of feeling.

She also wondered if he knew what love was. Just months ago, Ron had a brief relationship with Lavender Brown, a beautiful — sometimes annoying — girl in their year. Lavender rooted for him to get a position at their dorms team as a goalkeeper, and kissed him in front of the whole class after a victory. At that moment, Hermione knew her feelings had changed for Ron and it was more than just a friendship. After weeks of pining and suffering over a boy (and being haunted by some other obnoxious prat), Hermione learnt that Ron and Lavender broke up during the winter break. Even Harry and Ginny seemed to express their delight (not because Lavender was a horrible person, but so Hermione could get her chance).

"Is that a stare competition?”, asked Harry passing by them. Hermione felt her cheeks turning red. “C'mon, mate, we have to tell you the new tactics before the game”, Harry patted Ron's shoulder, so they could stop their silent flirtation.

Deep down, Hermione was glad Ron had to discuss some footballs tactics with their friends. She could comeback to her homework, and her heart could come back to a normal rate. 

It didn't last, though. Ron's laughter and voice was echoing the whole yard, getting her attention to tiny details (from running his hand through his hair to drawing with a stick to the grass). Hermione sighed and closed her notebook again. Getting her things from the ground, slowly walked to her friends to sit next to Ron. Right now, she knew she was defeated and, for this day, would try to see if he noticed her feelings even if she didn't speak about them out loud.

“Harry, for God's sake, this will go terribly if Iglebee plays“, said Dean Thomas who's sat next to Seamus Finnigan. "He won't be able to play, Dean," said Ginny, “Madame Pomfrey said it is at least two weeks recovery”. Hermione couldn't understand a thing they were saying. Football wasn't her favourite thing — or any sports, really. She looked desperate, founding comfort when Ron reached her hand and tried to explain why they were talking about Iglebee's injury. 

As the wind started to blow, and everyone decided to go back to dorms (and after Hagrid and McGonagall picked their yogurt), Hermione felt Ron reaching her hand to lift off the ground. Her bones shook (something she knew it was impossible). Staying behind, and seeing Harry carefully putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders, Hermione chuckled for how Ron (and his twin brothers) watched the scene. Dean, Seamus and even Neville teased the seemingly new couple of Hogwarts. 

She walked slowly, as if she wanted to extend the feeling and the presence of Ron beside her. Hermione was torn between living her daydream and tossing such thoughts of her head. It was harder than she envisioned, especially due Ron continuing to show affection that she was certain it wasn't friendly -— but romantic. Their hands almost touching, just inches apart, and fingers dancing to connect. She dared to look at him, and found him gazing at her. Hermione stopped.

“What?,” it was her time to ask. “You look pretty today. Well, you are pretty, but something today is just...”, Ron couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione's cheeks got redder than before. She looked down and tried to continue her walk to the main hall. Ron grabbed, gently, her arm. “What?”, she asked again. Hermione knew it was time for a better answer — or a divine light to cross his red-head.

Ron stepped closer, reaching for her free hand. He interwound their fingers, not asking for permission — but knowing it was a right decision. Hermione's could feel her heart betting faster, his closeness making her nervous. He put on of his hands on her face, she hoped Ron didn't hear her gasping — or a breath failure. God, she knew she was a teenage girl, but it was becoming the cliché she hated on her books. 

Hermione tried to lose the focus on him. They were close to the entrance hall, just a few more steps. None of their friends or colleagues were in sight, maybe they were already set in the dining hall waiting for the dinner to start. She could feel the sun setting in the horizon, with the wind coldly on their bodies. Could he make a move already? Hermione reached his lips, putting her own on his for a brief moment. Before she could return to put her heels on the grass, she pulled her closer.

The wind sure made it possible for him to wrap his hands on her waist, almost lifting her from the ground. Their mouths danced together, like their already knew each others, no need of rehearsal. Hermione dropped her belongings to reach his naked neck. Her thoughts drifted away for the first time that day. 

Gasping for air, they separate. Smiling, possibly realizing how silly both have been. Hermione got her thing from the ground and, with Ron by her side, continue to walk to the old building. Both of them were silent, with a silly smile showing, continuing to make a dance with their fingers — still uncertain how to make a move. "Can I ask a question?," she said still looking straight, starting to climb the stairs to the dinning hall. Ron nodded and looked at her, “How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I answer if you do the same," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. She said yes with her head. "Probably since we were eleven, but I could never know it. But, after I received your Christmas gift and got more excited than what Lavender got me, I was kind deducing that my feelings have changed for you. And what about you?"

Hermione sensed her smile growing wider. Before they could enter and wait for dinner, she stopped to lock eyes with him. "After your first game and Lavender kissed you." Ron looked surprised. "Yes, I got jealous of you, just like you were jealous of me two years ago”. It was his time to get embarrassed. Ron swore he wasn't showing his jealousy back then. They were still gazing at each other.

A twelve-year-old screamed after tripping in his own feet. Hermione and Ron giggled and entered the room surrounded by colleagues. The feast wasn't happening yet, but the loudness of multiple conversations was as if it were.

They sat next to each other, something they often did. They heard Neville giving Ginny (who's a year behind them) notes on some lesson Professor Sprout would give in the coming week. The ginger girl even screamed at Luna to also hear about the subject.

Hermione and Ron shared giggled, not being shy with their hands dancing around. A label would certainly ruin the situation resolved just minutes ago. However, they both Saw how Harry looked at them and showed a thumb up, as a seal of approval — or a "finally" sign.

She remembered how Harry was her shoulder to cry on during Ron and Lavender's relationship. During the first half of the football season, Hermione would sit in the back, rooting by herself, away from all Lavender's cheers. During parties, either if they won or lose, she would be beside Ginny or would go to her dorm room to avoid seeing them kissing. Thinking now, have Ron felt like that during their 9th year with Krum? Regardless, Hermione was at her own bubble, for the first time not caring what others would say. 

Topical conversations dragged everyone's attention to them, especially after Ron kissed her cheek, seemingly, out of nowhere. Ginny handed some money to George and Fred, while some other colleagues cursed under their breaths and searched for the pound in pockets. Now, after the dinner was served, and they were all waiting to be dismissed by the Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, her friends asked questions (while Hermione herself asked the same to Neville about Hannah, and about Harry and Ginny, getting blushed cheeks). Laughter echoed the dinning hall, making some younger students curious.

The walk till the dorm rooms was filled with Ron's hand on her waistline, Hermione's head on his shoulder, and lip pecks. Climbing those stairs were enjoyable, with both wishing to be longer for, probably, the first time since their arrival in Hogwarts. "Isn't weird how long it took us to actually be like this?" asked Ron by the time they had to depart each other arms. In all her honesty, she didn't want to think about it that night, but his question brought back all memories from them together (running though Hogwarts's ground when they were kids; their fight over the smallest things; he defending her from Malfoy on their seveth year). "Like an invisible thing always bringing us together in some weird way", she said gazing into his blue eyes. Ron nodded.

A cough was heard. Harry was trying to be a responsible friend for once. Hermione kissed Ron's lips once more, and they said their goodbyes. 

As she laid her head in her pillowcase, she knew it wouldn't be a dream. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and woke up the next morning the same way, growing wider after seeing his ginger head waiting for her in the bottom of the staircase. She was being loved like her own romance novels.

**Author's Note:**

> be safe!


End file.
